We saved each other
by VagabondeLily
Summary: J'avais eu 7 ans. 7 ans pour choisir d'être qui je voulais, 7 ans pour choisir quel parti je voulais prendre et quelle cause je voulais défendre. Pendant tout ce temps, pendant ces 7 ans, je me suis abstenu de faire un choix. Ce choix, j'ai fini par le faire. J'ai eu 7 minutes pour me décider, et je me suis décidé...A tout risquer pour la sauver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : And then, she wrote "Mudblood" on her arm.

_**Point de vue : Draco Malefoy.**_

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée en marbre du manoir. J'avançais mes mains pour les réchauffer même si je savais que c'était inutile. Combien de fois avais-je tenté sans succès ? Fallais que je m'y fasse, les temps étaient ainsi.

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, une bande de rafleurs étaient annoncée, et la prise devait être plutôt importante parce que même Bellatrix semblait tendue. Son sourire à faire froid dans le dos était figé dans un rictus concentré alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'épaule appuyée contre celle de ma mère, qui je savais, aurait préféré qu'un peu de distance s'impose entre elles deux.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon père. Il était pitoyable. La barbe de trois jours et les yeux cernés de rouge, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un bon moment. Enfin j'espérais, c'était toujours mieux que de l'imaginer pleurant comme un bébé, ce que je ne doutais pourtant pas qu'il fasse dans les jupes de ma mère quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Un éclair transperça le ciel, et le regard de ma tante s'éclara alors que ma mère annonçait avec froideur :

"Ils sont là."

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte que Bellatrix alla ouvrir, comme si elle était maitresse du manoir. Un rafleur entra, il tenait à bout de chaîne 3 personnes, dont deux que je reconnu immédiatement et qui me permirent de deviner l'identité de la troisième.

Mon sang se glaça. J'avais presque fini par désespérer de les trouver. Je vis les rafleurs négocier avec Bellatrix qui n'avait pas l'intention de leur donner quoi que ce soit. Puis, je regardais les trois visages qui me fixaient sans ménagements.

Toujours le même éternel éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Weasley qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'ils étaient foutu. Je ne perçu pas celui de Potter, et ne cherchais pas à m'attarder dessus non plus. Il était épouvantablement défiguré, de telle sorte que sa cicatrice était difficilement reconnaissable. Pendant quelques secondes je m'interrogeais pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, puis, mon regard dévia sur Granger et je compris qu'une fois de plus, nous avions à faire à un de ses incroyables chef d'oeuvre intellectuel. Si j'avais pû esquisser un sourire je l'aurais fait. Un sortilège cuisant, une preuve supplémentaire de sa capacité de sang-froid et de son génie.

Je la regardais plus attentivement. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait nulle colère contre moi, juste de l'espoir. Elle avait dû saisir que j'avais compris sont subterfuge, mais elle ignorait si je la trahirait ou pas. Je me reposait la question plusieurs fois dans ma tête, incapable de me décider. Je ne pouvais pas trahir le seigneur des ténèbres qui me tenait sous son joug, mais, si je parvenais à libérer le trio et à m'enfuir avec, je gagnais un aller simple pour la liberté. Il me fallait trouver un plan. Je sondais à nouveau les yeux de Granger qui ne se détourna pas. Dans son regard brillait son envie ardente de se battre, si fort, que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Même enchainée, même maltraitée, acculée, à genoux, elle ne voulait pas renoncer. C'était sa plus grande fierté, et je la comprenais.

Bellatrix, à bout de patience, ce que je doutais qu'elle eut un jour, chassa sans ménagement et sans se priver de lancer des doloris, le gang de rafleur qui lui avait apporté sur un plateau d'argent les plus grandes faveurs du seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle se rapprocha du trio et l'examina attentivement. Nul doute qu'elle reconnu immédiatement Granger, peut-être même Weasley. Mais elle ne voulu pas faire d'erreur sur Potter, alors elle me fit signe d'approcher. Je sentis la main tremblante mais forte de mon père se poser dans mon cou pour me forcer à avancer. Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle, je ne savais quel partit prendre.

"Est-ce que c'est lui Draco ? Insista mon père.

- Je...Je ne sais pas...

- Regarde bien son visage, tu as été à Poudlard avec lui, tu dois être en mesure de le reconnaïtre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr..."

Bellatrix perdit patience devant tant d'hésitation. Elle me décrocha une violente gifle, et j'en profitais pour me défaire de leur emprise et retourner dans un coin. Je ne prétais pas attention à la suite des évênements, le sang battait à mes tempes et j'étais distrait par le regard d'inquiétude que sembla me lancer Granger.

Celle-ci fut séparée de ses compagnons qui furent amenés dans une cellule souterraine. La peur m'envahit, qu'est-ce que Bellatrix avait l'intention de faire d'elle ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le savoir, ni a comprendre que la réputation de ma tante pour ses interrogatoires-tortures étaient fondée. Après quelques doloris qu'elle estima largement mérités, ma tante se mis en tête de plaquer Granger au sol et de se jeter sur elle pour se défouler encore un peu. Elle remonta la manche de sa victime et, une demi seconde avant que le supplice commence, je compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Je ne put rien faire pour stopper le train en marche. Bellatrix grava une première lettre du bout de sa baguette, tel un couteau, dans la chair de Granger. Celle-ci se débatit encore plus fort et lâcha un hurlement de douleur qui me donna envie de la secourir. Mais je ne le fit pas. Je vis ma tante lui décrocher une gifle de plus, et tout mon corps trembla sous l'effet de l'empathie.

Je ne le montrais pas, je n'en était pas fier, c'était contre-nature dans ma famille. Je tenais ça de ma mère, elle aussi le cachait très bien. Nous ressentions la douleur des gens. Je ressentis chaque blessure qui était infligée à Granger comme si c'était à moi qu'on l'infligeait. J'étais obligé de détourner le regard pour que personne ne puisse voir mes yeux briller. Les hurlements se succèdèrent, de moins en moins fort, la respiration se fit plus saccadée.

Je jetais un regard, elle ne répondait plus aux questions de Bellatrix, elle me regardait. Je sentis dans ses yeux, dans ses larmes qui coulaient, remonter à la surface tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait enfoui au fond du coeur. Elle n'espèrait plus rien, son regard se vida assez rapidement. Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais je savais d'emblée que tenter quoi que ce soit ici et maintenant était suicidaire.

Je détournais les yeux et les fixais sur ceux de ma mère. Ils brillaient aussi, mais elle n'essayait pas de les cacher. Personne ne s'en aperçu néanmoins. Je la regardais longtemps. C'était ma mère, et elle avait compris, compris qu'à l'instant même où Bellatrix avait gravé la première des lettres du mot "sang-de-bourbe" sur le bras d'Hermione, j'avais perdu foi en la notion de sang-pur. Elle aussi. Elle aquiesça imperceptiblement, comme pour me donner l'autorisation que j'attendais pour agir.

Un crac sonore retentit. En un rien de temps, Granger fut arrachée du sol par sa mercenaire et maintenue un couteau sous la gorge. Je vit Dobby, Weasley et Potter au milieu du salon et je sentis d'emblée que quelque chose allait se passer. Sans que personne ne fasse attention à moi, je me rapprochais de ma tante, tout en rasant les murs, prêt à récupérer sa victime dès la seconde où elle desserrerait son étreinte. Au dessus d'elle, le lustre en fer forgé, l'antiquité ignoble de mon père, se balança sans raison. Bellatrix aussi l'avait remarqué. Elle eut à peine le temps de lâcher Granger pour l'éviter, que celui-ci s'écrasa au sol, entre elles deux.

Le duel s'engageat alors. J'attrappais ma baguette au cas où, mais mon objectif n'était pas de me battre. Franchissant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de Granger d'un pas rapide, Je l'attrappais par l'épaule, et, sans prendre la peine de faire attention à ses blessures, l'emportais dans un tourbillon étroit. Entre le confort et la vie sauve, j'avais vite fait mon choix.

Personne n'eu le temps de nous rattraper, certains ne firent même pas attention. Une fois les deux pieds au sol, je n'eu pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle s'échouait sur l'herbe. Elle me fixa quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle s'était évanouie.

**_En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce premier chapitre, _**

**_1 chapitre sera posté par semaine, le mardi._**

**_6 Chapitres au total._**

**_Merci d'avance pour les revieuws ;)_**

**_Lily 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : As long as I'll feel her heartbeat, I'll be able to walk.

Je la contemplais couchée dans l'herbe de ce bois dans lequel nous avions attéris, pendant quelques minutes, puis, me souvenant que nous étions en fuite, je la pris dans mes bras en nous entourant de la cape d'invisibilité que j'avais volé à mon père. Elle était aussi légère que je me l'étais imaginée. Je sentis son coeur battre doucement alors que je la collais contre ma poitrine pour la réchauffer. Son peau était moite et ses joues striées de larmes. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien quelques secondes en priant pour qu'elle se rétablisse vite, et je me mis en marche.

Je n'étais pas un campeur né, mais je n'étais pas stupide non plus. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait trouver, avant la nuit tombée, un endroit abrité et près d'un cours d'eau. Je n'avais rien emporté pour nous installer, mais j'espèrais qu'elle serait réveillée et qu'elle aurait les idées suffisamment claires pour représenter une aide et non pas un fardeau.

Je marchais pendant de longues heures. Tant que je sentais son coeur battre contre ma poitrine, je me sentais capable de marcher jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne nous portent plus ni elle, ni moi. Souvent, je quittais le chemin de terre battue des yeux pour la regarder. Même les paupières closes, je la voyais qui continuait à pleurer. Je savais qu'elle serait marquée à vie par le traitement que lui avait infligé ma tante. Mais je savais aussi, qu'elle, elle avait déjà marqué le monde à vie. Hermione Granger était la fille qui avait ridiculisé tous les contes de fées qu'on racontait aux petites filles. Elle était, déjà, à 17 ans, une légende. Et dans 100 ans, les gens continuraient à parler d'elle, à narrer ses prouesses. On vénérerait son intelligence, son sang-froid, son courage, sa force et sa détermination. Je tenais entre mes bras tremblants, la sorcière qui avait révolutionné le statut de sang-de-bourbe face à la domination sang-pur. Je me sentais à l'heure actuelle, plus proche psychologiquement d'elle, que de tous ceux qui se vantaient sang-purs pour être épargnés ou glorifiés.

Je ne pouvait le nier, je l'admirais. Je l'admirais pour avoir tenu tête à tous ceux qui la descendaient, moi en premier. J'ai cru pouvoir la détruire dans mes heures cupides, mais je me trompais, et j'ai vite apprit de mes erreurs. L'ignorer était pour moi un façon de la respecter, de lui signifier que je ne cherchais plus à l'atteindre, qu'elle pouvait m'approcher, je ne la mordrait plus. Il y avait chez elle, cette force incroyable que peu de gens ont et qui se révèle surtout par temps de crise. Je savais qu'elle avait lâché prise lors de son affrontement avec Bellatrix, parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide, elle ne se mesurerait pas à la tortionaire dans son infériorité, elle n'était pas suicidaire. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont j'étais persuadé, c'était que si quelqu'un devait porter le coup final à ma tante, ça serait elle. ça serait le duel le plus épique que la terre ait jamais porté, plus important, plus fascinant que celui de Potter et du seigneur des ténèbres. ça serait le choc entre la force brute et barbare de Bellatrix contre l'esprit calculateur et vif de Granger. Celle-ci aura largement le dessus, et finira par graver sur ma tante, les mots que celle-ci a gravé dans sa chair. J'en étais convaincu.

Et je me disais, que dans quelques années, si la guerre m'avait épargné, si j'en étais sorti indemne, quand j'aurai fondé une famille, et si j'avais une petite fille, je ne lui raconterais pas des histoires stupides de princesses naïves et idiotes. Je lui raconterais l'histoire d'Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente et forte de sa génération, la légende qu'un jour, j'avais eu le cran de sauver des griffes de la plus terrible mercenaire de tous les temps, ma tante.

Elle s'agita et fini par se réveiller. Je n'interrompis pas ma marche pour autant. Elle cligna des yeux et me fixa, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, je fut soulagé de constater qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Puis, brusquement, elle se débatit.

"Pose moi par terre tout de suite ! Exigeat-elle."

Je lui obéi. Mais à peine avait-elle touché le sol, que sa cheville se déroba sous elle. Elle étouffa un juron, mais je ne lui prétait pas attention, j'avais entendu du bruit. Je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche en l'intimant de se taire. Elle s'exécuta, elle ne dit rien alors que je la recouvrais de la cape et sortais ma baguette.

J'avançais prudement et relevais ma manche droite où on pouvait voir ma marque des ténèbres. Je tendis l'oreille et fini par trouver le gang de rafleurs qui chassait dans les environs, 20 mètres plus au nord.

Ils brandirent leurs baguettes et moi la mienne, mais ils se ravisèrent vite en voyant ma marque. Ils s'inclinèrent même, j'en déduisit que c'était des amateurs qui n'avaient fait aucune prise encore. Les rafleurs expérimentés se croyaient supérieurs et ne prennaient pas la peine de faire la révérence.

"Vous êtes sur mon secteur ! Leur annonçais-je irrité.

- Nous ignorions que c'était réservé. Répliqua l'un d'eux.

- Maintenant vous le savez. Foutez moi le camp !"

Ils ne se firent pas prier et désertèrent vite les lieux. Mais je savais que je ne pouvait pas non plus m'attarder. La rumeur de ma fuite allait se propager à la vitesse grand V et je ne pouvais pas rester ici sinon je nous ferait capturer avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'allumer un feu de camp. Je revins sur mes pas et rejoignit Granger.

"Ils sont partis ? Me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure "

J'acquiesçais.

"Ta cheville ?

- Foulée. Répondit-elle. C'est arrivé pendant qu'on se faisait courser dans les bois par les rafleurs."

Elle sembla se rappeler l'absence de ses deux acolytes. Elle me lança un regard inquiet.

" Comment est-ce que je vais prévenir Harry et Ron ? Il faut qu'on les retrouve !

- Ah ça, surement pas. Rétorquais-je. Vu la façon stupide dont vous vous êtes fais capturer, ça serait presque du suicide de les rejoindre."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle savait que j'avais raison.

"Mais...Mais, ils ne tiendront pas cinq minutes sans moi...

- ça, je veux bien te croire...Soufflais-je"

Je la prit dans mes bras pour qu'elle n'ai pas à s'appuyer sur sa cheville foulée. Elle refusa d'y rester. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle me toisa :

" Il faut faire quelque chose pour les aider !

- Granger, détends toi, ils sont avec Dobby. Cet elfe est plus futé quand il le veut qu'une centaine de ses congénères réunis."

Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

" Il faut trouver un moyen de les contacter ! Insista-t-elle."

Je soupirais.

" Ecoute, on peut pas rester ici, alors laisse moi te proposer quelque chose : Je marche, tu réfléchis. ça te va ?"

Elle bougonna un peu et reprit place dans mes bras. Après nous avoir couvert avec la cape, elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. Je pouvais presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure. Pendant presque une heure, elle ne dit rien et je ne rompit pas le silence. Puis, soudainement, sans prendre garde, elle s'écria :

" Un patronus ! "

Je la regardais sceptique.

" Un patronus ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on a été prévenus de l'invasion au ministère le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur !"

J'haussais un sourcil.

" Laisse tomber...Souffla-t-elle en me forçant à la poser par terre. "

Je l'observais faire. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et se concentra pour faire apparaitre un patronus. Plusieurs tentatives furent nécessaires pour faire apparaitre une ombre blanche suffisamment puissante pour se déplacer loin et délivrer un message. Puis, elle s'adressa à la loutre blanche qu'elle avait fait apparaitre :

" Je vais bien, je suis en sécurité. Vous devez recourir au déluminateur si vous voulez me trouver. Le patronus est le messager le plus sûr que j'ai trouvé mais il n'est pas suffisamment fiable pour que je transmette mes coordonnées. "

Elle acheva ainsi son message et laissa son patronus s'échapper. Puis, se tournant vers moi, elle murmura :

"La nuit est tombée, on devrait monter le camp ici."

Voyant que je ne réagissait pas. Elle sortit un petit sac de sa poche dans lequel elle plongea le bras jusqu'au coude. Je compris alors qu'ils était étendu par sortilège. Elle en sortit une tente et des piquets qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'ils aille se planter tous seuls pendants qu'elle entourait notre abri de sortilèges de sécurités adaptés.

"Où tu as apprit tous ces sortilèges ? Demandais-je avant de me rendre compte que je connaissais la réponse. Les bouquins biensûr.

- On apprend jamais aussi bien que dans l'urgence. Répondit-elle d'une voix morose."

Pendant qu'elle terminait les enchantements, je ramassais du bois et fit flamber un grand feu. Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à chasser quoi que ce soit pour le diner, aussi fut je satisfait de la voir sortir de la nourriture empaquetée de son petit sac.

Je l'aidais à s'asseoir, et elle me tendit un sandwich.

"Je sais que c'est pas vraiment un repas 4 étoiles digne d'un Malefoy, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer."

Je la remerciais d'un geste de la tête et commençais à manger. Elle continua de me regarder longtemps sans se décider. Je sentis le temps des questions arriver.

" Pourquoi tu t'es enfui avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement."

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Que j'étais empathique ? Que je me sentais coupable que quelqu'un du même sang que moi lui ai infligé pareille torture ? Que je voulais la liberté ? Que j'avais foi en la réussite de l'élu ? Il y avait trop de raisons, et je n'avais pas encore assez envie de m'ouvrir.

Au lieu de ça, j'esquivais la question. Je reposais mon sandwich et m'approchais d'elle. Je relevais son menton pour constater l'état de sa coupure. Le sang avait coagulé. Je sortis un mouchoir de la poche de mon costume, l'imbibait d'eau et nettoyait la plaie. Puis, je remontais doucement la manche de son manteau. Je la sentis gémir. Le sang dégoulinait encore des coupures.

"Tu as de l'essence de Murlap dans ton sac-à-tout-trimbaler ?"

Elle aquiesça et me tendit un petit flacon. Je nettoyais la plaie qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas regarder. Je savais d'emblée que les cicatrices ne partiraient jamais, et j'en ressentais la honte cuisante, comme si j'avais moi même gravé les lettres dans sa chair.

Alors que je croyais avoir évité l'interrogatoire, elle reposa sa question.

"Pourquoi tu t'es enfui avec moi ?"

Je repris mon sandwich et la regardait longtemps, ne sachant quelle réponse lui donner.

" Parce que je sais que tu l'aurais fait si nos situations étaient inversées.

- Rien ne t'y obligeait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!"

Elle me dévisageat longtemps. Je voulu soutenir son regard, mais je savais, avant même d'essayer, que je ne pourrais pas.

"Je suis un mangemort Granger, et par les temps qui courrent, tu ne peux être plus en sécurité qu'avec quelqu'un comme moi."

Elle ne creusa pas plus longtemps. Elle savait que le temps des révélations arriverait bien assez tôt. Et je le savais aussi. Malheureusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : The fire died while we were talking.

La nuit noire avait fini par nous couvrir plus vite que nous le supposions. Elle enveloppait tout, tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais le feu est venu nous éclairer, elle n'a pas put l'étouffer. Les lèvres de celle qui me tenait compagnie se sont mises à s'ouvrir pour libérer un baillement plusieurs fois d'affilés, et je tentais de la raisonner pour qu'elle aille se coucher alors que je surveillerais le feu et les environs.

" Tu es morte de fatigue, et si ça t'empêche de réfléchir, alors tu ne me sers plus à rien."

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré.

"Tu as marché toute la journée, tu es plus fatigué que moi. Je prend la première ronde.

- Tu peux rêver. Rétorquais-je. Je n'ai pas passé les 4 ou 5 derniers mois à courir tout le Royaume-uni et à fuir le seigneur des ténèbres comme toi et tes petits copains l'avez fait.

- Je croirais presque que tu sous-entends que tu as dormi sur tes deux oreilles depuis que cette marque est posée sur ton poignet.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Peu importe bien dormi ou mal dormi. Demain, tu ne ME servira strictement à rien si tu dors debout. Alors va te coucher, je prend la première ronde tant que je suis motivée."

Je capitulais.

"Tu as ta baguette ? Demandais-je "

Elle acquiesça en la sortant.

"Si tu entend le moindre bruit, réveille moi."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'elle était très bien capable de se défendre toute seule, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque. Je me préparais donc à profiter des deux heures de répit qu'elle m'offrait.

[Ellipse Temporelle]

J'ai dû dormir aproximativement une heure lorsque ma marque des ténèbres, brûlante, me réveilla. J'étouffais un juron et relevait ma manche pour l'exposer à l'air libre. Ce qui n'améliora strictement rien, bien au contraire. A la douleur s'ajouta mon angoisse, car j'avais très bien compris le message qu'on m'adressait : j'étais désormais recherché.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'atténua un peu. Je frottais mes yeux et jetais un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la tente. Le feu rougeoyait encore. J'étais en sueur, mais j'attrappais quand même ma veste et une couverture avant de sortir dehors.

L'air frais me fit du bien. Je me rapprochais du feu contre lequel Granger se réchauffait. Elle ne bougea pas. Je dépliais la couverture que j'avais emporté et la lui posait sur les épaules avant de m'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu, face à elle.

Elle me remercia calmement et me tendit une tasse de thé. Je m'en saisit et bû une longue gorgée.

"Tu n'as pas dormi bien longtemps. Constata-t-elle.

- A qui la faute ? Répliquais-je en lui montrant ma marque qui n'avait pas cessé de me brûler un peu.

- Ils sont à ta recherche ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Répondis-je dans un murmure."

Je lui lançais un regard, elle baissa les yeux en se sentant coupable. L'observant à la dérobé, je remarquait qu'elle venait juste d'entourer sa cheville avec un bandage.

" Comment va ta cheville ?

- Elle se remet doucement.

-Pas de trace de Potter et Weasley ?"

Elle fit tristement signe que ce n'était pas le cas. ça me rassurait.

" Tant mieux. Plus longtemps tu restera avec moi, mieux ce sera pour ta sécurité.

-Pourquoi ma sécurité t'importe-t-elle à ce point ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le tuer, je ne suis pas l'élue."

Je fixais le contenu de ma tasse quelques secondes. Je ne pouvais plus fuir cette conversation, c'était peut-être la dernière occasion que j'avais d'être franc avec elle.

" Tu es le plan B, Granger.

- Le plan B ?

- Si Potter échoue, tu es celle qui le tuera. Tout le monde le sait déjà."

Elle me regarda incrédule.

" Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ?!"

Je soupirais.

" Je ne vais pas te le cacher, tu es la personne la plus traqué de tout le Royaume-Uni après Potter. Il te veux, expliquais-je. Le seigneur des Ténèbre te veux dans son armée.

- Mais...Pourquoi ?! Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

- Parce que tu es une des sorcières les plus brillantes que cette foutue planète ai jamais porté, bordel de merde ! M'énervais-je."

Elle me lança un regard abasourdi. J'étais pourtant persuadé que ça coulait de source, mais j'avais vite oublié, qu'elle n'était socialement pas dans le même cercle que moi, et elle ne pouvait qu'ignorer ce qu'il m'avait fallut des siècles pour découvrir.

" Ecoute, repris-je, je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais tu dois le garder pour toi, tu dois le jurer.

- C'est promis ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre."

J'avalais ma dernière gorgée de thé et commençais à lui raconter.

" On ne sait pas ce que c'est vraiment d'être mangemort avant d'entrer dans le cercle fermé des porteurs de marque. Avant que ce soit mon cas, j'étais stupide, je croyais dur comme fer que le seigneur des ténèbres tuerait Potter, et que s'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, c'était juste une question de temps. Mon endoctrinement à été très minutieux. Je voulais rendre mon père fier, et pour moi, il n'y avait pas meilleur honneur que servir tu-sais-qui, je le voulais, c'était ce que je voulais réellement.

- Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Devina-t-elle.

- La réalité est bien plus acceptable quand tu n'allume pas un gros projecteur dessus. Quand je suis rentré dans le cercle, j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai été dépassé par les évênements, ils m'ont dégouté au plus profond de moi. Depuis 2 ans, je cherche une foutue issue à ce cauchemar. Alors j'écoute, je ne dis jamais rien, mais j'écoute, et je sais beaucoup de chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Je sais que quand on se vante d'être le mage le plus maléfique de tous les temps, on ne traque pas un adolescent boutonneux à lunettes pendant toute sa vie, à moins que cet adolescent boutonneux à lunette représente une menace très sérieuse. Ce qui est soit dit en passant ne serait pas le cas s'il ne se trouvait pas exceptionnellement bien entouré. Il y a d'abord eu Dumbledore, il a mis sa confiance en Potter, il l'a aidé, ce n'est pas négligeable. Malheureusement pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à rejoindre les forces du mal tous les 4 matins, du coup, le seigneur s'est rabattu sur le second sorcier le plus intelligent de son vivant. Rogue, nous savons aujourd'hui toi et moi que le débat est clos à son sujet. Viennent ensuite les Lupin, Fol Oeil, Shacklebolt et compagnie qu'il a soit essayé de rallier, soit essayé de tuer. La quatrième et dernière cible, proche de Potter, c'était toi. Tu es, depuis toujours, le cerveau le plus proche de Potter. Tu connais ses habitudes, tu sais comment il agit, comment il pense, tu es une perle rare. Et tu n'a pas idée à quel point il te convoite. Tu ferais une mangemorte extraordinaire, lui et moi le savons. Mais Bellatrix aussi le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle se sent en concurrence avec toi, et qu'elle essaiera de s'acharner sur toi au maximum comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui. Elle connait les consignes, il te veux vivante, peu importe si tu es amochée, tant que tu es vivante. Il veut que tu coopère, et si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourira de sa main, seulement de la sienne. "

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Son air surpris s'effaça vite, car elle compris rapidement que j'avais raison. Elle scruta longtemps mes yeux à la recherche d'une réponse à une question que j'ignorais.

" Tu es là...pour m'aider moi...ou lui ? Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

- Toi, soufflais-je, tu es mon issue. Je sais que Potter a besoin de toi, que si tu ne l'aides pas, il ne réussira pas, et même si j'ai du mal à l'admetre, je veux qu'il réussisse. Je veux être libre, je veux rembourser mes dettes et recommencer à zéro. "

Elle aquiesça et resta silencieuse quelques instants, méditant mes paroles.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas agit plus tot ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu cherchais des issues, et je sais que plusieurs t'ont été proposées, pourquoi tu nes les as pas saisies ? Poudlard l'an dernier, la tour d'Astronomie ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour te libérer ?"

J'eus un petit rire amer, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, c'était clair.

" Tu ne sais pas comment c'est. Répondit-je. Tu n'as pas idée de la pression qu'il fallait supporter, de la force de volonté que ça demandait.

- Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?"

Je mis longtemps à répondre, je ne savais comment formuler ma réponse, mais elle devait sortir, coute que coute.

" Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à toi qu'ils s'en sont pris, et je préfère endurer le cauchemar que j'ai vécu pendant deux ans, toute une éternité plutôt que laisser cette situation se reproduire. Je ne les laisserais plus jamais t'approcher. "

Elle baissa la tête et, je constatais aussi bien que le feu me le permettait, qu'elle rougissait.

" As tu conscience des risques que tu prends ? Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Je sais que tôt où tard, je ne regretterais pas de les avoir pris. "

Elle se leva et me rejoignit. Doucement, pour ne pas m'affoler, elle posa une main sur ma joue. J'eu un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne céda pas. Un frisson me parcouru. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et chuchota, près de mon visage.

" Mais qui es-tu ?"

Je la regardais surpris, avant de comprendre le fond de sa question. Elle ne savait plus à qui elle avait affaire. Il était bien loin celui qu'elle avait connu entre les murs de Poudlard. Moi même, je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'une barrière s'était brisée au fond de moi, cette même barrière qui pendant des années avait maintenue l'empathie enfermée. Aujourd'hui, j'avais changé, j'avais décidé de faire moi même les choix qui me concernaient, et le premier d'entre eux avait été de devenir...humain.

Avant que j'ai pu formuler une réponse, le feu s'éteignit brusquement et ce fut le noir complet. J'attrappais ma baguette et me levais à tatôn pour essayer de parer n'importe quelle attaque qui nous serait adressée. Subitement, j'entendis Hermione hurler :

" ça suffit, libérez le ! "

Alors la lumière se rétablit suffisamment pour que je puisse discerner deux baguettes tendues sous ma gorge qui me menaçaient. Les baguettes de Potter et Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : She found my secret, but I wasn't strong enough to tell her everything.

La chaumière aux coquillages était un endroit que je qualifierais de "particulier". C'était une petite maisonnette modeste en bord de mer. Il n'y avait personne autour et c'était l'endroit rêvé pour se reposer et réfléchir. Mais je ne nierais pas avoir trop été habitué au luxe pour me faire à ce genre d'endroit avec facilité. Je n'étais pas certain d'être à ma place, et on ne s'était pas privé pour me le faire remarquer.

[Flash Back ]

Granger, Potter et Weasley, après multiples embrassades de bonheur pour s'être enfin retrouvés, dépensèrent le reste de leur énergie et beaucoup de temps à se disputer à mon sujet. Hermione voulait que je les accompagnes, les deux autres refusaient catégoriquement. On sait jamais, je pourrais faire un "sale coup", ou un truc du genre. Pour patienter, je m'assis sur un des rondins de bois qui trainaient autour du feu, et si une revue avait trainé par là, je me serais fait un plaisir de la feuilleter pour leur montrer que j'avais vraiment tout mon temps pour leurs gamineries.

Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais moi aussi j'avais mon dilemme intérieur. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de quitter d'un cheveu Hermione, j'avais trop peur qu'il lui arrive une connerie quelconque. Avec ces deux maladroits, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux l'éventre avec une petite cuillère. Et puis, en même temps, je ne voulais pas vraiment passer les prochains jours en leur compagnie. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais devenu empathique, humain, et tout le bordel, que j'avais acquis la patience nécessaire pour supporter leurs jérémiades.

Hermione vint se placer devant moi en claudiquant, et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, répliqua fermement :

" S'il ne vient pas, je ne viens pas non plus ! "

J'haussais un sourcil et vit Weasley faire de même.

"Attends, t'es sérieuse là ?! Avons-nous dit en coeur."

Elle acquiesça farouchement. J'avais du mal à cacher ma satisfaction. Comment avais-je put douter qu'elle l'emporterais à deux contre un ? C'était bien une femme, ça se voyait.

Potter fini par lever les bras au ciel en signe de rédition, et même si Weasley ne semblait pas d'accord, la décision était visiblement prise. Je me levais et épousetais mon costume.

" C'est bon on peut y aller ? M'énervais-je."

Hermione sortit sa baguette et d'un geste réduisit tout le campement à la taille minimum avant de lui indiquer le chemin à prendre jusqu'à son sac. Puis, alors que Potter lui tendais la main pour transplaner, elle se tourna vers moi et dit doucement :

" Je ne sais pas si ma cheville va tenir le coup..."

Je compris aussitôt ce qu'elle sous-entendais par là. J'esquissais un petit sourire et lui tournais le dos.

"Allez grimpe. "

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Je pû sentir à coté de moi, Weasley bouillir de colère, mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis.

[fin du flash-back]

C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'il n'y avait pas un elfe pour me préparer mon déjeuner ce matin. Alors, c'est tant bien que mal que je me suis servit un jus de citrouille et un toast. Il n'était pas encore 8h, j'étais matinal, comme toujours.

Je pensais que toute la maison était encore endormie, mais en entendant des petits pas dans l'escalier, je compris que je m'étais trompé. J'espérais que c'était Hermione, je m'étais encore trompé.

La jeune fille qui entra dans la cuisine en jogging était une totale étrangère pour moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce matin, et pourtant, son visage me sembla famillier. Elle avait la peau claire et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle était sourriante et énergique, mauvais assortiment avant 10h.

"Salut...inconnu. Tu es ?

- Draco Malefoy.

- Oh Cool, moi c'est Leïla Forbes. Je suis la cousine de Fleur."

Je faillis lui répondre que je ne lui avait rien demandé, mais je me ravisais. Je compris pourquoi son visage me disait quelque chose. Avant que j'ai pu avaler une autre gorgée de jus de citrouille, elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

" Un lien de parenté ou d'amitié avec Bill et Fleur ?

- Absolument aucun. Lui répondis-je franchement.

- Ok...Murmura-t-elle lentement, perplexe. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

Si seulement je le savais !

" Je suis...en quelques sortes...un...euh...garde du corps. Dis-je maladroitement.

- Et tu gardes le corps de qui au juste ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger."

Elle ne dit plus rien, ne posa plus de questions non plus. Elle attrappa un petit pain anglais et quitta la pièce. Je l'entendis parler à Fleur.

" Fleur, tu es au courant qu'il y a un homme dans ta cuisine, en costume 3 pièces à 7h45 du matin, en train de déjeuner et qui se fait passer pour un garde du corps ?!

- Je t'entends ! M'exclamais-je à voix haute.

- Bouche toi les oreilles ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Peux pas, j'ai les mains occupées !"

Je vis Fleur entrer dans la cuisine en levant les yeux au ciel, sa cousine sur ses talons.

" Si vous réveillez Bill avant 8h30, je vous garantit que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure. Menaça-t-elle."

Je levais les mains en signe d'innocence. Je n'étais pas le coupable, je n'avais démarré aucune conversation. Leïla me lança un regard dédaigneux en me tirant la langue. Une vraie gamine.

Je quittais la cuisine avant de me faire scalper le visage à coup de petits pains anglais et me réfugiais sur la plage. Je marchais, de long en large sur le sable, profitant de cette immense sensation de liberté qui s'offrait à moi. Pour peu, je serais presque allé mouiller les pieds, mais fallait pas abuser non plus.

La montre de la cuisine indiqua 8h45 quand je rentrais. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'Hermione qui était assise à la table, une grande tasse devant elle. Elle m'adressa un sourire qui me mit de bonne humeur.

" Bonjour, supposé garde du corps.

- Tu as rencontré Leïla je présume. Répondis-je en guise de salutations.

- En effet, j'ai eu ce privilège."

Je jetais un regard à sa cheville. Elle l'intercepta.

"Tout va bien de ce coté là, Leïla a fait ce qu'il fallait."

J'acquiesçais, satisfait. Elle me regarda longtemps, sans rien dire. Je ne pu soutenir son regard que je réfugiais par la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, elle dit enfin :

"J'aimerais essayer quelque chose...Tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plait ? "

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil suspicieux, qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Elle dû insister pour me faire obtempérer. Et comme rien ni personne ne résiste à Hermione Granger, je lui tournais le dos pour observer le salon. Je tendis l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit qui pouvait m'éclairer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Puis, une petite douleur naquit au creu de ma main. Je l'ouvris, mais elle ne portait aucune trace. Elle avait compris. Je me retournais alors en étouffant un juron, et le couteau qu'Hermione tenait dans la main tomba au sol dans un bruit de ferraille.

Elle me regarda bouche-bée, paume ouverte et ensanglantée. Agacé, je sortis un mouchoir en tissu de ma poche et épongeais le sang qui ruisselait de sa main. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

" Tu es empathique...Murmura-t-elle incrédule. ça explique tout..."

Je ne lui répondit pas, ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

" Je le savais...Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand elle me torturait. Je les voyais briller, je sentais que tu avais mal avec moi...souffla-t-elle. Tu ressens vraiment toutes mes blessures ?"

J'acquiesçais seulement, peu désireu de lui fournir matière à s'étendre.

"Seulement les miennes ou celles de tout le monde ?

- Seulement les tiennes, et quelques personnes particulières.

- Quel genre de personnes ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire.

- Comment s'établit la connexion ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! M'énervais-je"

Elle marqua une pause.

"C'est un phénomène tellement rare...murmura-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé avec moi ?

- Au manoir. Mais les marques ne restent pas.

- Et ma cheville ? Tu as pu marcher, me porter...

- C'est parce que tu t'es blessé avant que la connexion ne s'établisse.

-Comment s'établit-elle ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas ! Je ne peux pas ! "

Elle décida de ne plus insister.

" Si demain je meurs, qu'advient-il de cette connexion et de toi ?

- Elle se brisera, ça sera atrocement douloureu et j'en garderais la marque à vie. Mais je ne mourirais pas.

- Il faut la briser ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mes blessures vont t'affaiblir, je serais un fardeau !

- Ce n'est pas si facile ! Il n'y a que 3 choses qui peuvent briser une connexion, et tu ne seras pas un fardeau, ni moi ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que ça double ta résistance ?! Même si je pouvais briser la connexion du jour au lendemain, je ne le ferais pas. Tu peux puiser dans ma force vitale, tu es deux fois plus résistante, deux fois plus dangereuse, deux fois plus précieuse ! Tant que je serais là, personne ne pourra venir à bout de toi facilement.

- Mais...et toi ?

- Moi, on s'en fout, le plan B c'est toi. "

Elle allait répliquer quand je lui plaquais ma main sur la bouche. J'avais entendu du bruit dans l'escalier. D'un regard, je lui indiquait que la conversation était terminée. Elle fronça les sourcils d'agacement, mais repris vite contenance quand Weasley et Potter émergèrent dans la pièce. Le regard de Weasley se posa d'abord sur elle, puis sur moi, et enfin sur mon mouchoir taché de sang.

" Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il."

Hermione me distança.

" Oui, oui, c'est juste une de mes blessures de guerre qui s'est reouverte. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Comment vont-elles ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, en signe de résignation. Je vis sa main valide frotter son bras, où Bellatrix avait laissé sa marque. Weasley le vit aussi.

" On peut voir ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je...non...c'est...c'est rien. Bégaya-t-elle.

- ça m'étonnerais que ça soit rien. Répliqua Potter, on t'a entendue hurler depuis les cachots."

Elle baissa la tête et rougit.

" Tu devrais leur montrer. Insistais-je"

Elle me lança un regard furieu et remonta lentement sa manche sans pouvoir cacher une grimace de douleur et de dégout. Je scrutais le visage de Weasley.

L'inquiétude et la surprise laissèrent place à une haine implacable. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, le visage empourpré de rage.

" Je vais la tuer, je vais la massacrer ! Je vais l'égorger dans son sommeil cette ignoble..."

Hermione l'attrappa par le col de son blouson avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais cru.

" Ecoute moi bien, dit-elle lentement en détachant chaque syllabe, tu ne vas pas la tuer, tu ne vas même pas l'approcher, c'est à moi de l'égorger, quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière chose que je fasse de ma vie, compris ?!"

Je le vis ravaler sa salive et j'esquissait un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Potter qui la regarda longtemps avant d'acquiescer. Un accord tacite venait de se former entre eux. Il aurait Voldemort, elle, Bellatrix.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : She was supposed to steal my heart, not hers. 

Le bruit des étudiants se rangeant dans deux files bien distinctes était assourdissant, mais je savais qu'il serait moindre comparé à l'hécatombe qui se préparait en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonnagall avait laissé le choix aux majeurs : fuir ou rester. Les mineurs n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire même si je savais qu'ils seraient nombreux à prendre part à la bataille. Et encore plus à mourir.

Je guettais la foule, je n'étais jamais rassuré quand Hermione s'éloignait de moi, aussi bien pour sa peau que la mienne. Quand elle était loin, je ne pouvais pas la protéger, alors que je me l'étais promis. Et elle ne pouvait pas me protéger non plus, aussi bien de ceux qui me voulaient du mal, que de la noirceur des ténèbres qui me convoitaient.

Les gens s'affolaient. Je sentais la panique monter, les hypothèses s'échaffauder, les systèmes de protection se révéler, les réflexes se réveiller. Et dans ma tête, le chaos menaçait à chaque seconde de m'étouffer.

J'avais le regard vitreu, je me sentais faiblir, tituber. Rien n'était encore joué à l'extérieur, mais dans mon esprit, les choses sérieuses étaient en train de se décider. Je cherchais encore Hermione du regard, je ne voulais pas sombrer. J'avais besoin d'elle, plus que jamais. J'étais un tueur, et je refusais de laisser ma nature reprendre le dessus, je devais résister, mais j'ignorais si j'en avais la force.

Quand enfin, je cru que je ne pourrais plus tenir le coup, Hermione entra dans mon champ de vision. Elle, si intelligente, compris de suite ce qui était implicitement en train de se passer. J'étais si faible, si faible qu'elle n'eu aucune difficulté à me coller au mur et à m'hurler dessus :

" Reste ! Reste avec moi ! Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi..."

Puis, elle attrappa mon visage entre ses deux mains tremblantes et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans ma tête, il y eut une explosion de lumière et je sentis l'emprise de Voldemort relacher. L'amour, c'était l'amour qui le faisait véritablement reculer. Hermione avait réussi à le refouler si loin qu'il sortit de mon esprit. Peu à peu, je revins à moi.

Je regardais ses lèvres qu'elle avait à peine décollé, ses yeux qui cherchaient une réponse, un mot, une réaction quelconque, ses mains qui tremblaient encore. Il fallait que je lui dise...

" Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, articulais-je difficilement. Celle sur la formation d'une connexion. "

Elle me regarda longtemps. Je vis la perplexité dans son regard.

" Je m'en fiche, tu me le diras plus tard, on a pas le temps !

- C'est important..."

Je repris mon souffle. Elle m'écouta.

" Il faut aimer..."

Je vis ses yeux briller de plus belle. J'approfondis mon explication tant que j'en avais l'occasion.

" Quand on aime quelqu'un suffisamment fort et qu'on est empathique, notre âme et notre coeur s'accordent à celui de la personne qu'on aime. On perçoit alors toutes ses joies, toutes ses peines comme si elles étaient les notres. On vit, on ressent, on souffre, on sourrit...à deux. Aimer, c'est la condition..."

Elle caressa ma joue et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Alors ça veut dire que...

- oui."

Une fois de plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chassant définitivement les ténèbres, elle murmura contre ma bouche.

" Si le destin décide de nous épargner, je te promet l'éternité..."

J'esquissait un sourire à cette perspective alléchante, encore fallait-il sortir indemne de toute cette histoire. Avant que j'ai put réagir ou me faire à l'idée que je devais me décoller d'elle, elle attrappa ma main, et m'entraina à sa suite en direction des premières lignes. La porte d'entrée, était sur le point de céder.

Quand nous nous sommes positionnés, elle a serré ma main un peu plus fort et m'a dit avec espoir :

" Jure moi, que du début jusqu'à la fin tu restera avec moi, à me tenir la main, à me donner du courage et de la force, parce qu'en vérité, j'en ai pas assez..."

J'embrassais son front avec douceur.

"Je te le promet."

Puis, la porte céda.

[Ellipse Temporelle]

Hermione s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la bataille et m'avait entrainé à sa suite. Je savais qu'elle était terrifiée, mais elle ne se laissait pas le temps de réfléchir, elle fonçait tête baissé, teméraire et déterminée. J'étais plus réfléchis, plus calculateur. Je savais comment ils se battaient, je savais comment ils essaieraient de nous tuer. Je contrais les dangers que je connaissais, elle contrait les attaques spontanées. Nous formions une belle équipe, que nombreux ont tenté de détruire, mais nous étions forts, les blessures nous atteignaient à peine.

Je cherchais ma mère du regard à chaque pas que je faisais. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, et je savais qu'Hermione scrutait aussi la foule, elle voulait pas lancer le sort qui risquait de tuer celle dont j'avais hérité l'empathie. Nous avons fini par la trouver, dans le hall d'entrée. Elle avait enfin retiré son masque, et avait mon père collé à ses arrières.

Quand je la vis, je ne réfléchis plus aux risques, je courrus dans sa direction. Et si Hermione n'avait pas paré un sortilège qui me visait, je serais tombé raide mort aux pieds de mes parents. J'enlaçais ma mère avec force, et elle me le rendit.

" Je retourne ma veste. Me dit-elle en jetant son masque loin d'elle."

J'entendis mon père émettre une objection, mais ce fut la dernière qu'il allait émettre pendant quelques temps. Ma mère, lassée de son attitude, lui décrocha un coup de coude dans le nez qui le mis au tapis directement. Hermione, qui parait les attaques qui nous étaient destinés, attrappa le bras de ma mère.

" Faites attention Narcissa, vous êtes dans une situation délicate. Rejoignez Molly Weasley, vous serez plus en sécurité avec elle que seule. Elle sait déjà ce qui se passe, tout ira bien.

- Maman, tu devrais plutôt te mettre à l'abri, aller te cacher loin d'ici...Dis-je plein d'espoir.

- Je préfère mourir sur place tuée par une brique de ce chateau plutot que de fuir ! Mon fils...ma plus grande menace aujourd'hui, hormis celle de te perdre, c'est Bellatrix. Elle m'a tout apprit et maintenant je vais lui montrer que l'élève peut parfois dépasser le maitre. "

Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à suivre les consignes d'Hermione, celle-ci lui attrappa le bras et lança :

" Faites moi une faveur : laissez moi le soin de l'achever."

J'eu la surprise de voir ma mère aquiescer en esquissant un sourire. Puis, elle disparut.

[Ellipse Temporelle]

Un cri assourdissant de victoire nous ramena à la réalité. Il émanait de l'extérieur et nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'émanait pas de qui nous espérions. Hermione se rua dehors, et je la suivais précipitement. Elle étouffa une exclamation en voyant Hagrid porter le cadavre d'Harry. Si je ne l'avais pas entourée de mes bras, j'ignorais ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle se serait jetée sur Voldemort, ou se serait laissée choir sur le sol. Ses sanglots la firent trembler comme une feuille entre mes bras. Je sentais sa peine s'accroitre au creu de mon coeur.

Une plainte assourdissante retentit à nos cotés, je jetais un coup d'oeil sur la gauche et vis Leïla qui peinait à retenir Weasley. Ron Weasley qui venait déjà de perdre un frère. Il s'accrocha à la jeune fille désespéremment, comme Hermione le faisait avec moi. Leïla le retint avec une force que je ne lui supposait pas. Son regard bleu croisa le mien, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je ne la voyais plus comme une gamine.

Je reportais mon attention sur Hermione, qui comme moi, n'écoutait pas le discours de vainqueur de Voldemort. Elle comptait sur ses doigts. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et réfléchissait. J'aurais donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête bien remplie. Puis, comme si elle avait découvert la solution de son énigme, elle sembla se calmer. Elle attrappa la main de Ron, la serra fort et lui dit avec douceur et espoir :

"Tout ira bien..."

Il la regarda longtemps et sembla se détendre. Elle avait cette incroyable capacité d'apaiser quiconque. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait compris, mais je lui faisait confiance. Et lui aussi.

"Tout ira bien. Répéta-t-elle".

Au moment même où elle disait ces mots, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Potter sembla revenir d'entre les morts et sauta des bras d'Hagrid qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir. Hermione esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, la bataille pouvait reprendre enfin pour de bon...

[Ellipse Temporelle]

La marée humaine qui entourait Hermione et Bellatrix s'écarta pour qu'elles puissent se faire face. Même si le combat avait des allures de conflit réglé à la loyale, je savais d'emblée que ça ne serait pas le cas. ça ne ressemblait pas à ma tante, ça ne lui avait jamais ressemblé, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'y mettre aujourd'hui.

Hermione arma sa baguette, mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide et lui envoya un premier doloris. Je sentis la douleur irradier mon corps alors qu'Hermione tombait à genoux. Je fis un pas pour lui venir en aide, mais elle m'arrêta d'un coup d'oeil. Je ne pouvais pas interférer, c'était son combat, pas seulement pour se venger, mais aussi pour ne plus jamais avoir peur._ Tiens bon ! _lui intimais-je mentalement, mais, alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour se relever, elle fut frappé à nouveau et retomba au sol. Puis, les doloris se succédèrent à une vitesse folle sous les ricannements de ma tante qui ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione parvenait à se redresser malgré ses blessures. Elle supportait la douleur progressivement malgré le feu qui nous dévorait tous les deux.

Elle fini par se remettre debout, le souffle court. Bellatrix, incrédule, réagit vite, et se remit à lancer ses doloris. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide. D'un geste sec, elle les renvoya à l'expéditeur qui fut cloué au sol et perdit l'avantage. Hermione en profita et se jeta sur Bellatrix, au sol, pour lui ligoter les poignets.

" On va jouer à votre jeu préféré...Murmura Hermione, mais à ma façon..."

Je frissonnais. Elle était furieuse...et plus belle que jamais.

Hermione chercha quelque chose à tatôns dans les bottes de Bellatrix pendant que celles-ci se débattait comme une folle en hurlant à tue tête des insultes, et fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : son couteau. Je compris alors comment le reste de la scène allait se dérouler...

" Vous vous souvenez des lettres que vous avez gravé dans ma chair ? Chuchota Hermione audiblement. Eh bien, je vais vous marquer avec, comme ça, avant de mourir, vous vous dégouterez autant que vous nous avez tous dégoutés jusqu'à aujourd'hui..."

Je vis un éclair de rage et de peur passer dans le regard de ma tante et je sû aussitôt qu'Hermione tenait définitivement sa vengeance. Mais je sentais aussi qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Elle grava les 11 lettres composant le mot "sang-de-bourbe" dans le bras de Bellatrix qui hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, tout du long. Je ne pus détourner les yeux de cette vision macabrement fascinante. Quand Hermione eut terminé, elle se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de sa victime, et je sû, que celle-ci n'avait pas encore passé le pire.

"Vous et moi, sursurra Hermione, nous sommes d'exacts opposés. Mais nous avons un trait en commun, un seul : quand nous nous vengeons, il n'y a plus de limites. L'essentiel, c'est de rendre ce qu'on a reçu au centuple. "

Elle s'écarta légèrement, et sans quitter Bellatrix des yeux, fit une large entaille qui traversa vêtements et chair, du haut de la poitrine jusqu'au nombril. J'entendis ma tante gémir et une imperceptible larme coula de sa joue. Rien ne put satisfaire Hermione plus que cela. Les gens s'étaient rapprochés et formaient désormais un cercle parfait autour d'elles.

"Regardez, murmura Hermione, regardez tous ces gens dont vous avez ruiné la vie, ils sont la pour assister à votre mort. Ce n'est pas seulement ma vengeance, c'est la leur. ça a été stupide Bellatrix de jouer avec moi, vraiment très stupide. Parce que moi, quand je décide de jouer, je fini toujours par gagner."

Avec horreur, je vis la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la cage thoracique de ma tante, par l'entaille qu'elle avait fait. Celle-ci eut un haut le coeur, et je vis ses paupières s'affoler. Je voulais agir, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas...

"Et si jamais, reprit Hermione avec cette cruelle douceur, ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui me conduit directement aux enfers, qu'il en soit ainsi, je partirais le coeur léger, je vous y retrouverais et je vous jure d'ores et déjà que vous regretterez amèrement de m'avoir croisé ici bas. S'il le faut, je passerais l'éternité à me venger, alors voilà un peu d'avance pour que vous puissiez essayer de vous cacher."

Brutalement, Hermione retira sa main ensanglantée de la poitrine de Bellatrix, en tenant au bout des doigts le coeur de celle-ci qui rendit son dernier battement alors que les yeux de celle qui fut, jadis ma tante, se révulsèrent.

Un frisson parcouru la foule alors qu'Hermione se relevait, l'organe vital de sa victime encore dans la main. Elle ne réfléchit pas, se dirigeat directement vers Neville qui observait la scène avec un regard effaré. Tout le monde s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Quand elle fut arrivé à destination, Longdubat sembla se ratatiner sur lui même, de peur. Elle tendit le bras et laissa froidement tomber le coeur dans sa main en soufflant :

" Pour tes parents."

Au moment où l'amas de sang tacha les mains de Neville, le bruit de la chute se répercuta fort, trop fort pour que ce soit celui du coeur. Le bruit venait du dehors, et fut aussitôt suivi par un silence assourdissant. Les personnes nous entourant se ruèrent dehors et nous entendimes la foule acclamer quelqu'un. Il nous fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du survivant, de l'Elu...

Alors, toute l'adrénaline qui avait envahit les veines d'Hermione, s'effaça rapidement, et je la vis tituber. Je la retint d'une main secourable et la laissait s'appuyer contre moi. Sa tête alla se nicher dans mon cou, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement.

" Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...Souffla-t-elle horrifiée."

Je l'incitais au calme. Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et s'accrocha à moi en sanglottant. Je la soulevais du sol pour l'amener loin. Ses mains tachèrent mon costume déjà sale, mais je m'en foutais. Elle était vivante, et moi aussi. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle trembla, je la berçais contre moi en lui répétant que tout irait bien, mais elle était en état de choc.

Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour reprendre son calme, plusieurs jours pour accepter ce qu'elle avait fait et plusieurs semaines pour se pardonner. Mais j'étais avec elle, j'étais là pour l'aider, quitte à y passer l'éternité.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue : A decade in your bed...Ten years with her

_**Note préalabe : **__Suite à la première publication de cette histoire, et notamment de ce chapitre, on m'a très logiquement fait remarquer que le prénom que j'avais choisi en premier (Lucinda), s'apparentait trop à celui de Lucius, voilà pourquoi je l'ai changé. Je remercie d'ailleurs la personne qui a eut le bon sens de m'alerter. Ensuite, on m'a aussi signalé que les "1 an plus tard" successifs pouvaient induire en erreur et que j'aurais mieux fait d'annoter "1, 2, 3, ...". Malgré cette remarque justifiée, j'ai décidé de garder les "1 an plus tard", pour ne pas trop prêter à confusion. Enfin, j'espère que vous comprendrez. _

_De plus, ce chapitre est le dernier, alors je tenais à particulièrement remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'embarquer dans cette courte aventure et surtout, de me laisser des reviews toujours très agréables qui, en plus de me motiver, me collent un sourire sur la figure touuuuute la journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tous cas suffisamment pour le commenter. J'ai fixé à 30 le nombre de reviews nécessaires pour démarrer une fiction dérivée sur le personnage de Cassandra. Si, vous avez aimé et que vous voulez une "suite", n'oubliez pas de commenter, la moitié du travail est déjà fait (16/30). Voilà voilà, merci à tous, encore une fois, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très vite sur mes autres fictions. Des bisoux tous doux :)_

_Lily. _

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

1 an plus tard.

" Tu es nerveux ? Me demande-t-elle"

Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner, ça faisait dix fois au moins que je refaisait le noeud de ma cravate alors que c'était bien la première chose que j'avais apprit à faire dans ma vie. Elle me la prit des mains.

"Ce n'est qu'un diner.

- Si seulement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est battus dans le même camp que Weasley et moi on va sympathiser automatiquement. Pour lui, je suis toujours un criminel, je lui ai volé la femme de sa vie."

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue avec un sourire, je m'y appuyais. Elle caressa mon menton doucement et me dit tout bas :

" Lui et moi...ça n'aurait pas marché...je le connais trop bien.

- Dis plutôt que tu es masochiste et que tu aimes le danger..."

Elle m'embrassa.

"Il y a peut-être de ça...avoua-t-elle."

Si le timing n'était pas aussi serré, je lui aurait déjà déchiré sa robe et allongée sur le lit. Mais on nous attendait, et je relèguais mes désirs au second plan, pour plus tard dans la soirée. Hermione aussi soupira, je mordillais sa lèvre et elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'écarter d'elle, mais la force semblait lui manquer. Je me sacrifiais alors et me décollais à contrecoeur. Elle esquissa un sourire et me tendit ma veste. Il était temps d'y aller.

En chemin, je me remémorais l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Je carressais la main douce d'Hermione dans la mienne et songeais à la fois où elle avait arraché le coeur des entrailles de ma tante. Aujourd'hui, le sujet était en quelques sorte tabou, elle avait honte, mais moi, j'étais fier d'elle, parce qu'elle avait été forte, comme jamais, et c'était bien la plus grande raison qui me poussait à l'admirer. Les quelques temps qui avaient suivi avaient été durs, mais j'étais avec elle, je ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, et aujourd'hui, elle avait remonté la pente.

Nous étions arrivés au restaurant. Hermione repéra vite Ron et Leïla, je la suivit à contrecoeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour contenter la femme qu'on aime...Elle embrassa Leïla pendant que Ron et moi nous faisions face les bras ballants, le visage fuyant. Puis, sans que je m'y attende, je vis sa main se tendre vers moi. Je saisis l'occasion sans trop réfléchir et la serrais. La voix grave, il dit maladroitement :

" Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier...pour avoir sauvé Hermione et prit soin d'elle. Je dois admettre que tu t'en es mieux sortit que nous tous. Merci."

Je n'ai rien dit, j'aquiesçais, c'était une victoire. Une petite victoire, mais une victoire quand même.

2 ans après.

"Je ne comprends décidément pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'une nouvelle robe ! Notre dressing est plein de vêtements !

- Mais ce ne sont pas des vêtements qu'on peut porter le jour d'un mariage !"

Merci Ginny, Merci Harry, me voilà embarqué dans une journée de shopping avec Hermione. J'ignorais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à quel point une femme angoissée et à la recherche de la robe parfaite pouvait être épuisante. Mes pieds criaient presque de douleur...

Nous allions à rentrer dans, probablement la 235ème boutique de prêt à porter féminin de Londres, quand nous sommes tombés nez à nez sur ma mère...et mon père.

Ma mère nous salua chaleureusement, mon père garda ses distances. Je l'observais fixement, il ne leva pas la tête vers moi, se bornant à regarder ailleurs. Quand la voix d'Hermione retentit, je le vis grimacer. A quoi je m'attendais ? Elle n'était pas née d'une bonne famille.

"Tu pourrais au moins lui être un minimum reconnaissant et cesser de faire la tronche ! Lui ai-je jeté à la figure. C'est bien grâce à elle que tu n'est pas coincé à Azkaban. "

Il me regarda imperturbable.

" Je préfèrerais y être, et même en enfer, plutôt que de la voir accrochée à ton bras ! Tu me fais honte mon fils..."

Un sentiment de colère me submergea, je serrais les poings prêt à lui asséner un coup sur la figure, mais, je sentis la main d'Hermione se poser sur mon bras et m'inciter au calme. Alors je laissais plutôt un éclat de rire tornitruant s'échapper de ma gorge.

" Je te fais honte ? Enfin nous voilà à égalité père..."

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Je me tournais vers Hermione, l'embrassais et dit tout

haut :

"Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous avons des tenues de mariage à trouver."

Bousculant mon père, j'entrais dans la boutique en tirant Hermione à bout de bras. Celle-ci, tenta tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire.

"Tu as vu sa tête ?! On aurait dit que tu lui avait enfoncé sa canne dans la gorge ! Je suis prête à parier qu'il est persuadé que tu parlais de notre mariage.

- Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort..."

3 ans après :

"Nous sommes réunis en ce jour ..."

_Blablabla, ça va durer encore longtemps ?! J'attends la sentence finale moi ! Allez hop, bouge toi, demande lui si elle veut, demande moi si je veux, déclare nous maris et femme et laisse moi l'embrasser ! Allez vite, tu traines trop là ! _

J'étais tellement pressé que les choses soient officielle, que j'aurais presque mis le feu à la robe du prêtre pour qu'il accélère le mouvement. Et en même temps, je voulais en profiter, parce qu'Hermione était là, en face de moi, tout sourires, le visage radieux et des larmes pleins les yeux. Bon sang j'étais foutu, j'étais amoureux...

Je l'entendis à peine dire "oui", je répondis avec ardeur que j'étais d'accord aussi. Enfin ! Je voulais que le monde entier sache qu'elle était désormais ma femme, celle qui avait volé mon coeur et mon nom de famille. Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait. Avant de la connaitre, avant de l'aimer, je n'étais qu'un misérable cafard, mais elle avait changé tout ça et je ne l'aimais pas seulement pour la femme qu'elle était, mais je l'aimais aussi pour l'homme qu'elle avait fait de moi.

Aussitôt qu'on me donna l'autorisation, je l'embrassais. Je m'abreuvais à ses lèvres comme assoiffé, je voulais sceller ma bouche à la sienne. Elle était ma femme, ma femme, je n'arrivais pas à le croire...J'étais heureux, deux fois plus heureux que n'importe quel homme sur terre.

4 ans après :

Comme tous les ans à noel, Hermione et moi, en grands enfants que nous étions, dormions sous le sapin à attendre le père noel. Souvent, je me réveillais en premier dans la nuit et allait chercher les cadeaux que je déposais à coté d'elle. Quand je me réveillais, je constatais qu'elle avait fait pareil un peu après.

Ce matin, elle semblait plus anxieuse et pressée qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle voulait que je sois le premier à ouvrir mes paquets. Elle m'en tendit un fébrilement.

Je pris tout mon temps pour le déballer alors qu'elle me bousculait comme une folle. Je rigolais de la voir agir, surexcitée. Quand le dernier morceau de papier fut tombé et que j'ouvris la caisse, je restais stupéfait. J'en sortis deux chaussons de bébé...

Je cru tout d'abord à une blague, puis, en la regardant, je compris que c'en était pas une.

Putain, j'allais être père...

5 ans après :

Notre petite Cassandra a aujourd'hui 5 mois et si avant j'étais persuadé qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une femme à la fois, je venais de réaliser que c'était complètement faux. J'étais raide dingue de ma fille, de ses yeux bleus, de ses petites mains potelées, de ses petits cheveux blonds et de sa grimace de petite princesse outrée qui a perdu sa sucette.

Elle était ma fille, ma chair et mon sang. Elle était un peu de moi et un peu d'Hermione, elle était parfaite. J'ignorais totalement que j'étais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ma femme aussi fort. Et pourtant je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment plus que tout au monde.

6 ans après : 

"Hermione, ramène toi en vitesse, elle est en train de marcher toute seule !"

Je venais de lâcher Cassandra qui en équilibre précaire avait réussi à rester debout. Après quelques test sur son environnement, elle avait avancé un pied à tatôns.

"Retiens là ! Hurla Hermione depuis la douche, j'arrive !"

Cassandra venait de faire son deuxième pas, je ne savais pas comment faire, j'eu un reflexe stupide : lui barrer la route avec ma jambe gauche.

Evidemment, aucun enfant, aussi intelligent soit-il à 18 mois, n'enjamberais un obstacle comme celui que je venais d'imposer à ma fille. Et pourtant...Non n'allez pas croire qu'elle l'a fait, elle a juste regardé ma jambe et mon visage comme si j'étais un débile profond et s'arrêta net. Bon sang, cette petite tenait plus de sa mère que de moi, je me serais vautré littéralement. Et pourtant, même dans sa façon de m'observer, je reconnu l'attitude d'Hermione. Celle-ci arriva en courant, en peignoir, les cheveux dans une serviette de bain. J'enlevais précipitamment ma jambe, elle encouragea Cassandra.

" Aller mon bébé, ma princesse, viens voir maman..."

Ah tu peux toujours rêver ! Sembla-t-elle dire en se laissant tomber sur les fesses. Hermione poussa un soupir de déception et s'assit à côté de moi.

" Comment j'ai pû rater ça ?! Dit-elle tristement.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, avoir une bonne hygiène, c'est important aussi. Ricannais-je."

Elle me donna un coup sur le bras et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

" Tu seras là pour la prochaine étape, j'en suis sûr. Lui-dis je."

Je la sentis sourire avec espoir.

7 ans après :

" Draco ! Draco ! Elle a parlé ! "

L'étagère que j'étais en train de fixer dans la chambre de Cassandra m'assoma à moitié alors que je lâchais tout pour rejoindre le salon. J'avançais en titubant, manquant de peu de me prendre tous les pans de murs qui m'entouraient.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?!"

Hermione se gratta la tête.

"C'était un peu quelque chose comme..."aïe"..."

" "aïe" ?! Sérieusement ?!"

Elle hocha la tête.

" Alors je me suis fait assomer par une étagère en bois juste pour apprendre qu'elle avait dit "aïe" ?! Ma parole, cette petite doit être en train de se moquer de moi..."

Je regardais ma fille, qui semblait se marrer comme une folle. La karma s'était bien foutu de ma gueule, j'avais échopé d'une petite peste. Ou plutot d'une vraie petite Malefoy...

8 ans après :

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à ton age, tu n'ai jamais attrappé la varicelle ! S'étonna Hermione

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une maladie moldue me cloitre au lit pendant une semaine ! Rétorquais-je".

Cassandra, ma très chère Cassandra, admise récement à la crèche n'a pas souhaité faire comme toutes les petites filles de son âge, et ramener seulement des poux. Elle avait ramené des poux ET la varicelle. Evidemment, je ne l'avais jamais eu, ce qui fit de moi la victime parfaite pour une contamination.

Je me tournais dans le lit que je partageais avec ma définitivement pas banale de fille. Elle dormait. Même des boutons rouges pleins la figures, elle restait la plus belle petite fille de l'univers.

9 ans après :

" Cassandra, il ne faut plus jamais refaire ça, on est bien d'accord ?"

A peine étais-je rentrée que cette phrase résonna dans tout l'appartement. Je me dirigeais vers le salon où ma petite princesse venait de se faire punir. Je l'embrassais, ainsi que sa mère et interrogeais cette dernière.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette petite polissonne ?"

Vu le regard qu'elle me lança, on avait largement dépassé le statut de gravité de la dernière bétise. Oui oui, la surveillante était persuadée que nous ne nourrissions pas assez notre fille puisque celle-ci s'amusait à manger du papier.

" Disons que Cassie a, accidentellement transformé le lapin de la classe en...flammant rose..."

Je la regardais en écarquillant les yeux.

" Attend, tu peux répéter ?

- Cassandra a transformé le lapin de la classe en flammant rose. Dit-elle d'une traite.

- Mais...on parle bien de la petite fille de 4 ans et demi qui se trouve ici ?

- oui oui, c'est bien elle.

- Mais comment elle a fait ?! Les pouvoirs ne se manifestent généralement qu'à l'age de 7 ans.

- Disons qu'elle est un peu précoce...

- Mais...Mais...un flammant rose ?! C'est ta faute ça ! L'accusais-je.

- Ma faute ?!

- Oui madame, ça t'apprendra à la laisser devant des documentaires télévisé !

- Mais, c'est pour l'instruire !

- Ah ben pour l'instruire, ça l'instruit. C'était quoi le dernier ? Les flammants rose hein ?"

Elle me fit une grimace.

" Ah ben c'est sûr, c'est pas avec ton atelier peinture qu'elle allait faire de la magie !

- Il est très bien mon atelier peinture ! Rétorquais-je."

Elle ne releva pas, trop occupée à faire les gros yeux à Cassandra partie dans un fou rire. Sale gosse ! Pensais-je avec affection. Quelle sera ta prochaine connerie ?

10 ans après : 

"Papa, papa, tu me racontes l'histoire ?

- Quelle histoire ?

- Tu sais, l'histoire de la fille intelligente qui n'avait peur de rien."

Je souris et m'assis sur le bord de son lit.

" Il était une fois..."

L'histoire dura un bon quart d'heure, je vis Hermione nous écouter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je regardais ma fille avec affection. Elle bailla, je caressais ses longues boucles dorées.

" Comment elle se fini l'histoire papa ?"

Je soupirais, la fin, je la connaissais trop bien.

" Elle rencontre un garçon qu'elle décide d'aimer de tout son coeur et il accepte de l'épouser. Puis, ils ont eu une fille, la plus belle petite fille de l'univers. Et tous les trois vécurent heureux à jamais... Récita Hermione.

- La petite fille, comment elle s'appelait ?

- Elle s'appelait Cassandra.

- Cassandra, comme moi ?

- Oui mon amour, comme toi. Murmurais-je en l'embrassant."

Je me levais et quittais la chambre, rejoignant Hermione dans le couloir.

" Tu ne m'a pas laissé raconter la fin de l'histoire, tu avais peur que je raconte la vraie version ? L'interrogeais-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Elle est trop petite encore pour savoir que sa mère a un jour été la folle furieuse qui a arraché le coeur de sa grande tante Bellatrix. "

Je sourris et l'embrassais dans le cou en chuchotant.

" Est-elle encore trop jeune pour savoir que sa mère n'a jamais été aussi magnifique que ce jour là ? Tu n'as pas idée, à quel point tu est belle quand tu es en colère...

- Chercherais-tu à me provoquer ? Demanda-t-elle langoureusement.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Te reste-t-il un peu de folie pour moi ?"

Elle mordilla ma lèvre et souffla :

" Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi. Même me remettre en colère comme ce jour là."

Je l'attrappais par les épaules et la fit faire demi-tour en direction de notre chambre en promettant de la rejoindre très vite. Mais il me fallait encore m'attarder quelques minutes devant la chambre de Cassandra. Je la regardais dormir, elle était belle comme le jour, et comme la nuit aussi. Je mesurais alors ma chance, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, je m'étais battu pour l'obtenir et j'avais réussi. J'avais sali mes mains pour modeler ma vie. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire depuis le début et j'avais mis longtemps à le comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui au moins, j'étais sûr d'une chose, maintenant que j'avais acquis le bonheur, rien ni personne n'allait m'obliger à le rendre. C'était ma vie. Et elle était parfaite. Parfaite.


End file.
